


Сгорая

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Вольфрам мечется в лихорадке, медленно умирая от выпитого по ошибке зелья Аниссины, и помочь ему может только одно





	Сгорая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416201) by darkspryte. 



Жар.  
Больше для него ничего не существовало. Он весь горел, и ткань рубашки казалась слишком грубой, она натирала его пылающую, ставшую неимоверно чувствительной кожу.  
Дышать он мог только судорожными, рваными вдохами, и нагретый воздух овевал его пылающие губы.  
Он слышал чей-то тихий шепот, но не понимал, что шепчет он сам. Свернувшись калачиком на боку, он обхватил себя руками, словно защищаясь.  
 _Пожалуйста, хватит, не надо…_

***

  
Юури широко распахнул глаза и оглядел обитателей комнаты с чувством, сильно напоминающим ужас.  
– Так вы утверждаете… что Вольф…   
У Гвендаля дернулась бровь. Морщинки беспокойства, навечно поселившиеся на его лице, сейчас казались еще заметнее, и было очевидно, что могучий Гвендаль, фактический правитель страны, предпочел бы делать что угодно, лишь бы не вести этот разговор. Гюнтер был бледен, плотно сжимал переплетенные пальцы и впервые на памяти Юури выглядел так, словно ему нечего было сказать. Мурата стоял в углу, и за бликами очков выражение его глаз было нечитаемым. Даже Конрад казался выбитым из колеи.  
Юури обежал взглядом по комнате и в итоге остановил его на причине их бед – изобретательнице, оставшейся совершенно равнодушной к протекавшему обсуждению.  
– Ерунда, беспокоиться не о чем! – громко заявила она к большому недовольству присутствующих, на что последовал резкий ответ Гвендаля:  
– Вольфрам лежит в комнате дальше по коридору, сгорая изнутри благодаря твоему очередному изобретению, а ты говоришь, что поводов для волнения нет?!  
Ничуть не встревоженная Аниссина пожала плечами, не выказывая и тени раскаяния:  
– Он сам попросил моей помощи. Кто же знал, что он выпьет не то зелье? В любом случае, могу гарантировать: последствия полностью обратимы.  
Юури тут же уцепился за свежую информацию:  
– Что мы должны сделать?  
Его друг сейчас лежал на кровати в комнате, неподалеку от той, где они сейчас собрались, и Юури помнил, как тот сейчас выглядел. После ошибочно выпитого зелья Аниссины все признаки жизни в Вольфраме свелись к тихому шепоту и болезненным стонам. Юури не мог себе представить, как тот добровольно согласился выпить хоть что-то от Аниссины, но не стал слишком долго на этом задерживаться. Гораздо важнее было излечить Вольфрама от этого странного недуга. Потому что, если он все правильно понял, без нужного лечения Вольфраму придется терпеть и сгорать от невероятного жара, пока его тело окончательно не сдастся.  
Аниссина выдержала паузу перед ответом:  
– Ему нужен секс.  
Общая реакция на это была мгновенной: в комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина. Юури даже чуть не позабыл дышать. И остальные, скорее всего, тоже.  
Лоб Гвендаля уже представлял собой одну большую морщину, когда Гвендаль заговорил, и его голос звучал так, словно он только что съел что-то гнилое:  
– Если я правильно тебя понимаю… ты хочешь, чтобы мой младший брат занялся сексом.  
– Либо так, либо жар поглотит его изнутри. Конечно, его тело не сгорит в буквальном смысле слова, но у настолько высокой температуры свои побочные эффекты. И все они рано или поздно ему аукнутся, – нетерпеливо фыркнув, пояснила Аниссина.  
– Неужели нет другого способа? – А это вмешался уже Конрад, с исключительно хмурым лицом.  
Юури озвучил бы то же самое, но после последнего сообщения Аниссины он не доверял своему голосу.  
– Мои микстуры являются сложнейшими изобретениями, сконструированными так, чтобы максимально эффективно добиться всех поставленных целей. То, что их действие обратимо, – уже огромный риск. Существование больше, чем одного метода ликвидации эффектов зелий сделало бы мои изобретения бесполезными…  
– Но мой брат не может заниматься сексом! – перебил ее Гвендаль.  
Юури передернуло.  
– По законам Шин-Макоку лорд фон Бильфельд уже давно достиг возраста совершеннолетия, – по привычке поправил его Гюнтер.  
– Дело не в этом! – зарычал Гвендаль.  
– Лорд фон Вальде, боюсь, в этой ситуации у нас нет выбора, – невозмутимо озвучил суть Мурата.  
Юури внезапно заметил, что взгляды всех собравшихся обращены к нему, и внутри что-то сжалось.  
– Что вы все на меня так смотрите? – с нехорошим предчувствием спросил он.  
У Гвендаля дернулась бровь. Мурата усмехнулся.  
– Видишь ли, Шибуя… Лорд фон Бильфельд –  _твой_ жених.   
У Юури пол ушел из-под ног.  
– Ты же не…  
– Разве ты не слышал эту особу? – отрывисто произнес Гвендаль, не обращая внимания на Аниссину, возмущенную, что ее назвали «этой особой».  
– Но должен же быть другой выход!  
Взгляд Гвендаля посуровел. Он шагнул к Юури, выпрямляясь в полный рост, нависая над Юури в очевидной попытке запугать юного короля демонов и заставить его принять нужное решение.   
– Вольфрам – твой жених. Если это действо, – на этих словах Гвендаля перекосило, словно от боли, – выполнит кто-то другой, это станет величайшим унижением как для мао, так и для всей страны. А если ты не решишься, Вольфрам так и продолжит мучиться от зелья, будь оно проклято!  
Гвендаль не ругался практически никогда, поэтому услышанное ошеломило Юури настолько, что он потерял дар речи.   
Теперь заговорил Конрад, по-прежнему хмурящийся и оттого больше чем когда-либо походящий на Гвендаля:  
– Гвендаль, мы не имеем права заставлять его величество делать что-то против его воли. Уверен, Вольфрам тоже этого бы не пожелал.  
Гвендаль пронзил Конрада взглядом:  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
На этот раз ответил Мурата:  
– Если Шибуя отказывается переспать с лордом фон Бильфельдом, чтобы исцелить его, возможно, подойдет кто-то еще. Все, что потребуется от Шибуи, – разорвать помолвку.  
Повисло молчание. Юури почувствовал, что все взгляды вновь обращены к нему.  
Юури всегда считал, что рано или поздно помолвку с Вольфрамом придется расторгнуть, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине так и не смог довести дело до конца. Поначалу он убеждал себя, что попросту слишком занят, чтобы озадачиваться столь малозначащим вопросом: учитывая историю с четырьмя ларцами, а потом с Малым Шимароном и Джениусом. Прошло какое-то время, и в итоге он дал себе зарок, что когда-нибудь все же улучит момент, спокойно сядет вместе со своим другом и расставит все по местам. При этом он собирался убедить Вольфрама настолько, чтобы мазоку осознал, что Юури испытывает к нему исключительно платонические чувства и не способен ответить взаимностью на романтическую влюбленность, которую, как любой мог заметить, питает к своему королю третий сын экс-мао. Юури ждал удобного случая и хотел быть уверен, что Вольфрам поймет, что то, что Юури любит его не в том смысле, в каком этого хотелось бы светловолосому мазоку, не означает, что ему вообще наплевать на Вольфрама.  
Но сейчас…  
Сейчас он мог расторгнуть помолвку, да. Но конец этой помолвке наступит лишь затем, чтобы с другом мог заняться сексом кто-то другой – чтобы спасти Вольфраму жизнь. Потому что Юури не в состоянии переспать с ним самолично.   
Юури проглотил комок в горле. Он сам не понимал, почему так трудно оказалось сказать дальнейшее.  
– Если я… – он замолчал, слова осели на языке невыносимой тяжестью. – Если я расторгну помолвку, кто?..  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. И вновь Мурата оказался единственным ответившим, хотя Юури по-прежнему не мог определить выражение его глаз.  
– Шибуя, а тебе-то какое дело?  
Юури уставился взглядом в пол. Должно быть – никакого. Он знал, что это уже не его дело. Но почему-то это было важным. И это его выводило из себя: они же говорят о Вольфраме! Вот они все здесь собрались и обсуждают интимную жизнь Вольфрама, слово это предмет какого-то торга.   
Он не смог заставить себя ответить.  
– Полагаю, раз мы говорим о Вольфраме, половина собравшихся в этой комнате отметаются сразу, – продолжил Мурата ровным, лишенным каких-либо интонаций тоном. – Гвендаль и Конрад – по очевидным причинам. – Гвендаль выглядел так, словно проглотил жабу, на лице Конрада была написана неловкость. – Аниссина – потому что Вольфрам… в общем, это Вольфрам. – То, какой пол предпочитает младший экс-принц, было общеизвестно. – Гюнтер… – Мазоку с лиловыми волосами резко побледнел уже только от того, что его имя оказалось занесенным в список. Мурата усмехнулся. – Нет, думаю, нет.  
– Так что остаемся мы с тобой, – закончил Мурата, и в его голосе, на вкус Юури, было как-то слишком много самодовольства. – А поскольку ты четко обозначил свою позицию, полагаю, остаюсь только я.  
Юури нервно выдохнул:  
– Но нельзя же так поступать! Вольфрам же – это не какой-нибудь… А мы обсуждаем… такое, как будто это в порядке вещей! К тому же, на самом деле никто его не хочет. Это же Вольфрам! Это его будущее и его счастье! Секс должен быть по любви. У него должно быть право выбрать того, кого хочет он сам…  
Но Вольфрам выбрал. Он выбрал Юури. И Юури, осознав, что только что сказал, снова замолчал.  
Мурата поправил очки.  
– Могу тебя заверить, что отнюдь не нахожу Вольфрама нежеланным. И, между прочим, думаю, Гвендаль и Конрад согласятся со мной, если я скажу, что половина его собственного отряда отдали бы душу за такую возможность. – От самой идеи, что какие-то там солдаты могут коснуться его младшего брата, у Гвендаля стало убийственное выражение лица. – Но ты абсолютно прав. Вольфрам должен был бы сделать собственный выбор. И мы все знаем, каким он был бы. – Он со значением посмотрел на Юури.  
Щеки Юури вспыхнули.  
– Я не… – смущенно начал он.  
– Ой, Шибуя, да никто не ожидает, будто ты что-то сделаешь, – бодро заверил его Мурата с игривым огоньком в глазах. – В сущности, если разорвешь помолвку, я с превеликим удовольствием займу твое место. Лорд фон Бильфельд весьма привлекателен.  
Юури издал сдавленное восклицание, остальные тоже не остались равнодушными.. Гвендаль выглядел так, словно готов был поотрывать Мурате все, что отрывается, Конрад вновь нахмурился, а глаза Гюнтера стали настолько огромными и круглыми, какими Юури их никогда раньше не видел. И только Аниссина, казалось, чуть ли ни веселится от души, поскольку ей не надо было принимать участие в подобном обсуждении.  
Юури всегда думал, что для парня Вольфрам какой-то слишком красивый. Точнее, хорошенький. То, как ярко вспыхивали его изумрудные глаза, когда мазоку волновался, и даже то, как обрамляли его бледное лицо золотые локоны, было неотразимым зрелищем. Юури вспомнил мысль, промелькнувшую у него, когда он впервые увидел Вольфрама: «Красавчик из сёдзе-манги». С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Но теперь, когда он услышал подобное от своего друга с Земли, прекрасно зная, что тот собирается сделать, – это знание прошибло его насквозь.  
– Нет! – закричал он. Юури сам не понял, насколько громко это прозвучало, пока не увидел, что все вновь смотрят только на него. Какие бы чувства ни овладели им, заставив выкрикнуть такое, сейчас они ушли, и Юури стушевался. – В смысле… Я… Не надо торопиться. Должен же быть другой способ.  
Это не было решением. И даже не особенно удачной отговоркой. Но, если подумать, Юури больше ничего не мог сделать, чтобы прекратить сбивающую его с толку круговерть эмоций, что уверенно формировала внутри него страшный водоворот чувств, затягивающий его с той минуты, как Юури узнал о плачевном состоянии своего друга.  
– Должен быть другой способ, – повторил Юури, хотя и сам не знал, кого пытается убедить – других или себя.  
~*~*~*~  
Лихорадка Вольфрама не спадала, более того, к вечеру она усилилась. В сотый раз поменяв влажную тряпку на его лбу, Юури был вынужден признать, что больше тянуть нельзя.  
Бывший принц жалобно застонал, и у Юури сжалось сердце. По всему телу мазоку выступила испарина, на щеках алели горячечные пятна, и Юури слышал, как тяжело и неровно вырывается воздух из его покрасневших обметанных губ. Его обычную розовую ночнушку заменили другой, белой, сделанной Аниссиной – полупрозрачной, из материала, который, похоже, облегчал невыносимый зуд Вольфрама, хотя мазоку по-прежнему беспокойно метался по кровати в беспамятстве, вызванном зельем.  
Ткань совершенно не скрывала его тело, и взгляд Юури в очередной раз невольно скользнул взглядом по фигуре друга. Тот выглядел почти развратно: полупрозрачная ткань ниспадала с его плеч, едва прикрывая грудь, и кончалась высоко на бледных бедрах, подчеркивая все изгибы тела, тонкую талию и хорошо очерченный зад. Видя Вольфрама таким, Юури при желании мог бы представить, что сидит у постели красивой девушки.  
Только Вольфрам совершенно точно не был девушкой.  
Юури понимал, что не должен колебаться. Он осознавал последствия. Гвендаль все еще злился за то, что он просто сидел тут и ничего не делал, заставляя его младшего брата страдать. Конрад не говорил ничего, но этого и не требовалось, Юури и так знал, как сильно тот беспокоится о Вольфраме, и что тому нелегко наблюдать за мучениями брата. Но при этом четко осознавал, что не может, просто не может вынести мысль о сексе с парнем. Проклятье, он любил девушек! Но идея расторгнуть помолвку, выдать Мурате карт-бланш на все, что должен был, но не мог сделать Юури, чтобы спасти Вольфрама… и тот факт, что ему придется объяснять всё другу, как только тот очнется, – да Юури просто не смог бы смотреть Вольфраму в глаза после такого предательства.  
Его ушей коснулся едва слышный шепот. Юури удивленно перевел взгляд на кровать и увидел, как Вольфрам комкает простыни, явно мучаясь. Когда Вольфрам во второй раз что-то пробормотал, Юури смог его расслышать.  
– Юури.  
То, что Вольфрам думал о нем даже в таком состоянии, пугало. Юури всегда знал, что Вольфрам переживает за него. Время от времени, ни с того ни с сего Вольфрам порывался для описания их отношений использовать то пугающее слово на букву «Л». Но Юури отказывался даже думать об этом, это же ненормально. Любовь между мужчинами... физическая близость... все это шло вразрез со всем, что Юури знал и во что верил. Но вот здесь Вольфрам лежал перед ним в беспамятстве, мучаясь от лихорадки – и с его губ слетало только одно слово. Имя Юури. Снова и снова, как мантра.  
– Юури, – на этот раз это вылетело с болезненным стоном.  
Юури мысленно проклял все на свете. Его целительская магия на Вольфрама не действовала. И магия Гизелы тоже. Они лишь впустую тратили время.  
Как по заказу, двери королевских покоев беззвучно распахнулись, и вошел Великий Мудрец, сразу же подошедший к сидящему на кровати Юури.  
– Меня послали сюда Аниссина с Гизелой, – произнес Мурата, словно это все объясняло. Хотя Юури объяснения и не требовались, он и сам прекрасно знал, зачем здесь Мурата. – Прошло почти восемь часов, как лорд фон Бильфельд выпил зелье. Гизела говорит, что еще немного – и это окажет необратимый эффект на его мозг.  
Юури это уже слышал, но вместо ответа лишь молча сжал кулаки.  
– Так не должно быть, – наконец сказал он, смахивая каплю пота, стекавшую по горячей щеке Вольфрама.  
– Не должно, – согласился Мурата. – Но раз иного выхода нет...  
Юури еще сильнее сжал кулаки.  
– Почему у меня ощущение, что ты чуть ли не рад? – зло выпалил он.  
Мурата на приманку не клюнул. Мудрец вообще редко выходил из себя, и точно не тогда, когда нервозность Юури можно было чуть ли не пощупать.  
– Шибуя, – серьезно произнес Мудрец. Куда только делось его привычное ерничанье? – Ты хочешь сделать сам?  
– Ни за что! – машинально среагировал Юури.  
Мурата поднял бровь, но комментировать не стал.  
– То есть... – Юури беспомощно умолк. – Я не гей. Я не могу.  
– Ты не можешь, – повторил Мудрец, словно чем-то забавляясь. – А ты случайно не заметил, что я тоже мужчина? Неужели пол действительно так важен для тебя, Шибуя?  
– Да! – раздраженно буркнул Юури. – Да, важен! Это... это противоестественно!  
Мурата посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и долго не отводил взгляд, затем, похоже, принял какое-то решение. Юури молча смотрел, как тот принялся расстегивать пуговицы черного пиджака, потом снял его и положил у изголовья кровати.  
Юури отшатнулся.  
– Что... Что ты делаешь?  
– То, что боишься сделать ты, – ответил Мудрец, в его глазах зажегся странный свет. В тоне, которым он говорил теперь с королем демонов, уже не было ни капли сочувствия. – Уходи, Шибуя, твои извинения надоели даже мне.  
Затем, словно запоздало спохватившись, бросил быстрый взгляд на Юури:  
– Конечно, если ты не предпочитаешь остаться... понаблюдать.  
Юури вздрогнул. Но когда Мурата отвернулся и занялся Вольфрамом, он так и не смог оторвать глаз от представавшего перед ним зрелища. Он видел, как Мурата погладил Вольфрама по щеке, а потом наклонился и запечатлел нежный поцелуй на припухших губах. Юури сам не заметил, как сделал шаг вперед, вновь сжимая кулаки. Его обуревало какое-то сильное безымянное чувство, столь могучее, столь всеобъемлющее... Но он продолжал смотреть, как Мурата запускает руку под тонкую ткань и гладит Вольфрама по кремово-белому бедру... В груди Юури сжалось.  
А затем он услышал кое-что. Тихое – но безошибочно исходящее от Вольфрама:  
– Юури...  
И прежде, чем в голове мелькнула хоть одна мысль, Юури вмиг оказался около него, отшвыривая Мурату прочь, и схватил мазоку в объятия.  
– Не смей! – рявкнул он. – Не смей его трогать!  
Мурата сел, не поднимаясь с пола, и поправил покосившиеся очки.  
– Шибуя? – осторожно спросил он.  
Юури еще крепче обнял Вольфрама.  
– Я не могу его бросить. И не хочу. Он бредит, и это Вольфрам, и он так сильно болен, но он все равно зовет меня! – лихорадочно выпалил Юури. – Я не могу отдать его тебе. Он любит меня, – на этих словах у Юури сорвался голос. Произнесенные вслух, они сделали все пугающе реальным. Но глубоко-глубоко внутри Юури знал, что они правдивы. – Я не могу так предать его.  
Мурата пристально посмотрел на Юури.  
– И что с того, что он любит тебя? Если его не вылечить, он рано или поздно умрет.  
Долгая тишина.  
– Тогда я сделаю это.  
Мурата встал.  
– Шибуя, думай, что говоришь. И думай, что делаешь, – взгляд Мудреца был холодно-стальным.  
Но Юури уже принял решение.   
– Я знаю, что делаю.  
Пару секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.  
Затем Мурата улыбнулся. Это была хорошая улыбка – улыбка Мураты Кена, и Юури ее отлично знал.  
– Что ж, как раз вовремя.

***

  
Хлопнув, закрылась за Муратой дверь, и Юури положил Вольфрама обратно на кровать. Вольфрам весь раскраснелся, его светлые локоны прилипли к щекам, мокрые от пота. Юури бережно отвел их назад.  
– Вольф, – тихонько позвал он, пытаясь разбудить мазоку. – Вольф, очнись, – и осторожно потряс за плечо.  
– Юури? – слабым голосом спросил Вольфрам, но, по крайней мере, открыл глаза.  
– Да, – кивнул Юури, – это я, – и погладил Вольфрама по щеке.  
От прикосновения Вольф еле слышно захныкал и выдохнул:  
– Юури... – Его голос по-прежнему был неровным, и Юури даже не представлял, в какой мере тот осознает происходящее. – Все горит. У тебя... холодная рука.  
Он собрался с духом:  
– Вольф, ты мне доверяешь?  
И смело встретил взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз. Хотя из-за действия зелья зрачки Вольфрама расширились, Юури все равно с легкостью читал их выражение.  
Безграничное доверие.   
Как он мог так долго быть слепым?  
Не давая себе шанс передумать, Юури наклонился и прижался губами ко рту Вольфрама, впервые узнавая ощущение мягких податливых губ под своими. Мазоку чуть застонал, не прерывая поцелуй, обхватил Юури за шею, потом вплел пальцы в его волосы.  
Тихий всхлип. Юури не смог бы сказать, чей, но он почувствовал, как Вольфрам приоткрыл губы и ответил. От этого внутри Юури что-то окончательно сломалось, и он вернул поцелуй с силой и страстью утопающего, хватающегося за соломинку. Перед его мысленным взором все еще стоял Мурата, целующий Вольфрама, и что-то внутри ревело «Мой!!!» Юури запустил одну руку в поразительно мягкие золотистые волосы мазоку, удерживая его голову на месте, и на пробу провел по нижней губе Вольфрама языком.  
Вольфрам громко застонал.  
Юури почувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой. Он скользнул рукой под полупрозрачную ткань ночнушки и погладил гладкое белое бедро, а потом сел на Вольфрама верхом.  
– Юури, пожалуйста...  
То, как Вольфрам выстанывал его имя, заставляло кровь кипеть. Тот произносил его имя так, словно боготворил его, – и это был самый эротичный звук, что когда-либо слышал Юури. Он вжался пахом в Вольфрама и сам тихо застонал в его рот. Юури не знал, осознает тот, о чем просит, или нет. Наверное, нет... Но он чувствовал, как от кожи мазоку идет жар, и в местах, где тот трогал мао, она горела от его пальцев. И остановиться уже не мог.  
Повоевав с поясом своих брюк, Юури наконец дошел до пуговиц. Но он слишком нервничал, чтобы как следует справиться с такими мелкими вещами, как пуговицы и петли, и вместо этого просто оторвал одну пуговицу за другой, а потом стащил с узких бедер черную ткань и с облегчением высвободил ноющий член.  
Все шло нормально, пока Юури не осознал, что держит в ладони собственный горячий твердый член, и реальность ударила его обухом по голове. У него был охрененный стояк. На Вольфрама. Где-то вдали бог иронии ржал над ним, не умолкая, потому что у натурала такого быть не могло.  
Вольфрам выгнул спину, настойчиво вжимаясь в голый торс Юури, и просунул дрожащую руку между их телами, нащупывая пульсирующий член Юури, и мао, не сдержавшись, застонал. Как Вольфрам мог даже сейчас думать только о том, как доставить ему удовольствие?  
Юури ожидал, что сделать все до конца будет нелегко. Поначалу он вообще не рассматривал такой выход, но, выкинув Мураты из комнаты, ему пришлось лицом к лицу столкнуться с необходимостью это сделать, а сейчас... Только что он чуть из штанов от нетерпения не выпрыгнул, а мысли путались. Все, на что его хватало: помнить, что нельзя кончить слишком рано, Вольфраму это не поможет.  
Он вновь поцеловал Вольфрама. Поцелуй был горячим и восхитительно грешным, Юури временами забывал, как дышать, – но ему было все равно. Действительно все равно. Ему хватало бесконечной цепочки стонов и вздохов Вольфрама и его выстанываний «Юури-пожалуйста-да-тут-пожалуйста-погладь-Юури-Юури» между непрекращающимися поцелуями.  
«Так вот на что похоже – «сходить с ума от страсти»», – запоздало подумал Юури.  
Он прижал мазоку к кровати, вырвав у него тем самым восхитительно сладкий вздох, и всунул колено между бедер Вольфрама, раздвигая их еще шире.  
– Вольф, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как тот осторожно поглаживает его плоть. На члене уже выступили первые капли, Юури был на грани, поэтому ему пришлось прикусить губу, подавляя очередной стон, когда Вольфрам принялся ласкать его яйца.  
Вольфрам пристально посмотрел на Юури, его глаза были цвета темной зелени. Юури никогда не видел их такими темными – настолько, что цветом они почти сравнялись с чернотой зрачка.  
– Юури, – прошептал он, всецело ему доверяясь. И Юури знал, что в жизни не видел и не увидит кого-то, кто бы так очаровательно краснел.  
Как он мог хотя бы помыслить отдать все это Мурате?  
Ревность прошила его насквозь, заставляя Юури с силой вновь впиться в губы Вольфрама. Как только тот застонал (отчего по спине пробежала дрожь удовольствия, отдаваясь прямо в пах), Юури воспользовался возможностью и втолкнул в него палец, влажный от первых капель, выступивших на их членах.  
Вольфрам зашипел, крепко зажмурив прекрасные глаза и напрягшись от вторжения. Юури проложил цепочку поцелуев по его шее в качестве извинения – и одновременно погрузил в него еще один палец. Вольфрам был таким тесным и узким, а в нем было всего лишь два пальца! Юури даже представить не мог, как туда поместится член.   
Вольфрам продолжал молчать, и его руки на теле Юури замерли на одном месте. Встревожившись, Юури взял его за руку и завел ее за голову, удерживая там, переплетя с ним пальцы, потом нежно поцеловал Вольфрама в лоб.  
– Дыши, – напомнил он.  
Ответный всхлип Вольфрама был нервным и дрожащим, но на этом все. Юури подождал еще пару биений сердца, возбужденный до крайности и едва не теряя рассудок.  
– Вольф? – наконец спросил он. Вытащив пальцы, он вжался пахом в мазоку, упираясь головкой члена в расщелину задницы Вольфрама.  
– Юури, пожалуйста.  
Иного поощрения Юури не требовалось. Он сходу вошел в него наполовину, прежде чем вспомнил, что необходимо остановиться.  
Вольфрам сдавленно вскрикнул, и когда он посмотрел на Юури, в его глазах безошибочно читался страх. Чуть ли не паника.  
Юури проглотил вставший в горле комок.  
– Прости-прости-прости, – слова полились с его губ словно сами собой. И даже хотя его обуревало желание, Юури с беспокойством всматривался в Вольфрама.  
А потом он услышал это.  
– Слабак, – сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Вольфрам, затем медленно приоткрыл зажмуренные от первой боли глаза и посмотрел на Юури, – не останавливайся. – В этот момент Юури понял, к чему был тот предыдущий страх Вольфрама. – Не смей останавливаться.  
Юури кивнул, его затопило облегчение, и он вновь проник сквозь тесное кольцо мышц, смыкающихся вокруг него.  
– Вольфрам, я почти все. Расслабься для меня. – Поначалу его слова не возымели действия, Юури осторожно пытался проникнуть дальше в невозможно узкий вход, но не мог. Но потом почувствовал, как Вольфрам медленно, постепенно, раскрывается для него.  
Ощутив, как его охватывают восхитительно тугие мышцы, Юури застонал. Всепоглощающий жар. И теперь он вошел в мазоку до конца.  
Вольфрам тихо застонал.  
Юури осторожно придержал его, начиная двигаться настолько не торопясь, насколько мог.   
– Скоро станет лучше, – мягко пообещал он.  
Вольфрам кивнул, и Юури начал нежно поглаживать его член. Было приятно обнаружить, что у Вольфа по-прежнему наполовину стоял. Юури сжал его в кулаке, задавая неровный ритм, и вскоре ощутил в ладони восставшую твердость, а Вольфрам выгнулся, издавая бессвязные вскрики. Иногда Юури улавливал в них свое имя. Но вскоре стоны перешли в безостановочную мольбу об освобождении, и Юури забыл обо всем.  
Король демонов раз за разом проваливался в невообразимый жар, до основания погружая член с каждым толчком, подаваясь бедрами вперед в такт движениям руки на члене Вольфрама. Все быстрее и быстрее, глубоко и сильно.  
Затем он кончил, оргазм был долгим и бурным. От его силы Юури закрыл глаза, под веками плясали белые горячие вспышки, пока он изливался в лежащего под ним мазоку. Вольфрам кончил практически сразу же после него, обильными струями, пятнающими кровать и тонкую полупрозрачную ткань, и все же забрызгав спермой черную униформу Юури. Но, как тот обнаружил, бездыханным мешком повалившись на Вольфрама, он совершенно, абсолютно не имел ничего против.  
Последняя мысль перед тем, как Юури закрыл глаза и погрузился в темноту сна, была о том, что на секс ушло даже не слишком много времени.

***

  
Юури отложил последний за день документ. Проверенный и подписанный. Потом вздохнул, запрокинул голову и потер затекшие мышцы шеи.  
Гюнтер по другую сторону стола улыбнулся:  
– Отлично поработали, ваше величество.  
Юури кивнул и тоже улыбнулся, уставший, но довольный собой.  
– Ваше величество, – после секундной паузы нерешительно начал Гюнтер.  
Юури посмотрел на него. Он знал своего советника уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы научиться разбираться в подаваемых им сигналах, и этот означал, что Гюнтер собирался ему что-то сказать.  
– Что, Гюнтер? Не стесняйся, говори свободно.  
– Вы, должно быть, понимаете, что я вне себя от радости от вашего трудолюбия в последние дни. Но, считаю, я обязан спросить: вас что-то беспокоит? – у Гюнтера был мягкий, ненавязчивый тон, и Юури знал, что советник действительно не имел в виду ничего дурного, а просто беспокоился.  
И все-таки как можно было объяснить Гюнтеру, почему он с головой ушел в работу так, чтобы не думать ни о чем еще? Вряд ли такое поведение подобало демоническому королю.  
– Все хорошо, – ответил Юури, стараясь выглядеть как можно беззаботно, – вам не о чем волноваться.  
Его наставник посмотрел ему в глаза, затем, к счастью, решил не настаивать, и в итоге улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Значит, все отлично, ваше величество. Давайте спустимся к ужину! Я слышал, сегодня блюда особенно удались. Для нашего мао – только самое лучшее!  
Юури засмеялся, обрадованный, что Гюнтер не стал долго зацикливаться на объяснении такого внезапного трудового энтузиазма, и последовал за советником в столовую.  
Гвендаль, сидящий рядом с Гретой, как всегда промолчал. Грета расплылась в сияющей улыбке, заметив Юури, и, возбужденно зовя его, жестами стала показывать, чтобы тот сел рядом с ней. Конрад радушно кивнул со своего места рядом с Гвендалем, приветствуя, и чуть улыбнулся. Но взгляд Юури машинально скользнул на пустой стул рядом со своим.  
И нахмурился.  
Вольфрам не выходил к ужину уже четвертый день.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Конрад сказал:  
– Вольфрам вымотался после целого дня тренировок. Он попросил служанок принести ужин в его спальню.  
Юури только кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.  
Веселый свет в глазах Греты немного потух.  
– Эгоистичный принц как он есть, – раздражительно фыркнул Гюнтер.  
Гвендаль ничего не сказал, но Юури был уверен, что заметил, как у того дернулась бровь.  
Они продолжили в неловком молчании.  
Юури напал на свой стейк с ножом гораздо ожесточеннее, чем нужно.  
Ужин прошел сравнительно спокойно. Юури не забыл расспросить Грету, как прошел ее день и чем она сегодня занималась с Аниссиной (сомнительными научными теориями и чтением очередных странных историй изобретательницы). Но ощутимо заметное отсутствие каких-либо звуков сбоку от него, знакомого голоса, называющего его «Слабаком» сделало весь ужин тусклым и скучным. Юури и не осознавал, как быстро летит время, когда Вольфрам рядом.  
Покончив с ужином, он уложил Грету в постель, почитал ей сказку на ночь и подоткнул одеяло. Но возвращаться в свои королевские покои в одиночестве оказалось труднее, чем он помнил.  
После  _той самой ноч_ и Юури проснулся наутро и обнаружил подозрительное отсутствие жениха в их кровати. Юури смутно надеялся, что тот покажется хоть пару раз за день, чтобы обозвать его слабаком, изменщиком или просто громко и шумно о чем-то говорить так, что его невозможно было бы игнорировать. Юури даже заметил за собой, как оглядывается вокруг, ища Вольфрама. Но встречи не произошло. Тот не вернулся, даже когда Юури лег спать.  
И в следующие три дня – тоже. Сегодня шли уже четвертые сутки после  _той самой ночи_ , а Юури еще не видел жениха даже краем глаза.  
Поначалу Юури решил на него не давить. В конце концов, той самой ночью произошло важное событие, причем для них обоих. Так что вполне можно было понять, что наутро Вольфраму стало неловко, и не захотелось видеть Юури. Тот и сам-то не был уверен, что скажет Вольфраму или как теперь будет к нему относиться, поэтому решил дать ему время. Если тому пока не хочется делить постель с Юури – стоит дать ему возможность уединения. Но проходили дни, и со всей очевидностью стало ясно, что Вольфрам его избегает. И непохоже было, что в ближайшее время перестанет.  
Переодевшись в пижаму и нырнув под одеяло, Юури осознал, что ненавидит то, что когда он вжимается носом в подушку, которую всегда считал подушкой Вольфрама, то больше не чувствует его запаха.  
Постель казалась ужасно холодной. Как и три бесконечных ночи раньше.

***

  
– Конрад, ты знаешь, где покои Вольфрама? – выпалил Юури на одном дыхании.  
Его телохранитель поймал мяч в перчатку и пристально посмотрел на Юури.  
– На третьем этаже, пятая дверь справа по коридору, – наконец ответил он. Но вместо того, чтобы подать мяч обратно Юури, как полагалось, Конрад опустил руку и подошел к нему.  
– Ваше величество, могу я узнать, зачем вы спрашиваете? – голос Конрада был ровным и мягким, но в нем звучала эмоция, которую Юури не смог сходу опознать.  
– Я... – Юури замялся, отчаянно ища подходящий ответ. – Мне кажется, я должен с ним поговорить.  
Но Конрад подтолкнул его дальше:  
– И что вы хотите ему сказать?  
– Не... не знаю.  
Это даже прозвучало жалко, но это было правдой. Об этом он еще толком не раздумывал, просто знал, что больше не позволит Вольфраму его избегать. Он скучал по своему светловолосому другу. И вообще это нелепо: жить в одном замке и вообще никак не встречаться.  
Конрад помолчал.  
– Вы позволите говорить откровенно, ваше величество?  
– Я – Юури, Конрад. И да, конечно, говори, – машинально отозвался тот.  
– Вольфрам очень смущен, – мягко начал Конрад, хотя Юури показалось, что он слышит в голосе нотку грусти. – Он из тех страстных натур, кто чувствует резко и сильно. Вещи для него либо черные, либо белые, третьего не дано. Поэтому он не понимает, почему другие не могут так же хорошо разбираться в своих чувствах, как он.  
Юури вздрогнул. Конрад явно намекал на него.  
– Его чувства к тебе особенно сильны. И то, что случилось пять дней назад, идет в разрез со всеми его представлениями о том, какой должна быть любовь. Сейчас он не знает, что и думать, – Конрад положил руку на плечо мао. – Юури, он боится.  
– Боится... меня? – еле слышно спросил Юури. Но мысль о Вольфраме, навсегда ушедшим от него потому, что Юури его напугал, оказалась невыносимой. Он почувствовал, что его начинает обуревать ненависть к самому себе.  
Конрад покачал головой.  
– Он боится тебя не из-за твоих действий. Он боится причины этих действий.  
Этого Юури не понял, и на его лице отразилось замешательство. Конрад улыбнулся, но улыбка не затронула его глаз.  
– Юури, что бы ты ни сделал, в первую очередь думай о том, почему ты это делаешь. Тогда все будет хорошо.  
~*~*~*~  
Третий этаж, пятая дверь справа. Юури четко следовал инструкция и шел по коридору с немалой толикой волнения. Что ему стоит сказать Вольфраму? Что он вообще может сказать?  
Вот оно. Пятая дверь. Юури встал перед ней, поднял руку и, после секундного колебания, постучал.  
Ответа не было.  
Юури дернул за ручку; дверь оказалась не заперта, и, распахнув ее, он шагнул в комнату.  
Зрелище, представшее перед его глазами, оказалось не таким, как он ожидал.  
Почти спартанская обстановка, из меблировки лишь неширокая кровать, пустой стол и одинокий шкаф. В комнате отсутствовало вообще что-либо, намекающее на то, что здесь живет жених самого короля демонов. Подавив бурю эмоций, вызванную этим осмотром, Юури прошел дальше, к столу и провел пальцами по гладкой поверхности. Потом заметил, что один из ящиков стола закрыт не до конца и, повинуясь импульсу, выдвинул его.  
Ящик был практически пуст, но внимание Юури привлекла стопка рисунков вперемешку с фото. Юури осторожно вытащил их и принялся внимательно рассматривать. Везде был изображен он сам; на некоторых – вместе с Гретой, но из пяти фотографий на четырех был один только Юури. И на этих фото он всегда улыбался. Фотографии, очевидно, были принесены с Земли: должно быть, их передала Вольфраму Мико, ничего не сказав Юури. То, как хорошо мама ладила с Вольфрамом, иногда казалось сверхъестественным.  
Он бережно положил стопку обратно в ящик. Но где же Вольфрам?  
Внезапно дверь в покои распахнулась. Мазоку замер, едва успев сделать шаг за порог, стоило ему увидеть в своей комнате незваного гостя. Его глаза на миг распахнулись, и он застыл.   
В следующую секунду он уже бежал по коридору.  
Если до этого было неочевидно, что Вольфрам настойчиво его избегает, то сейчас это стало мучительно ясно.  
Юури рванул за женихом.  
– Подожди! Вольфрам! – закричал он, несясь за прибавляющим скоростью Вольфрамом.  
Но тот словно бы и не слышал. Разозлившись, Юури рявкнул:  
– А ну стой! Это приказ!  
Вольфрам остановился так круто, будто эти слова отдали команду напрямую его ногам, минуя сознание. Но Юури видел по его напряженно-каменным плечам, что вся сила воли мазоку уходит на то, чтобы не сбежать. Должно быть, их будущий разговор казался ему кошмаром наяву.  
Сердце вновь сжалось от знакомого и острого чувства вины.  
Он схватил Вольфрама за запястье и дернул, так что тому пришлось повернуться к нему лицом.  
Но мазоку избегал смотреть в глаза. Его кулаки были сжаты, и в целом он выглядел так, словно был готов сорваться с места в любой момент.  
– Прости, – начал Юури. Сейчас, когда гневный запал полностью прошел, он вновь обнаружил себя перед необходимостью что-то сказать другу, а слов по-прежнему не было, – я не хотел тебе приказывать. Просто... почему ты от меня бегаешь?  
Вольфрам уставился в пол, опустив голову так низко, что Юури даже не мог по выражению лица понять, о чем тот думает. И Вольфрам по-прежнему не произнес ни слова.  
– Вольф? – мягко позвал Юури, вновь пытаясь начать разговор, надеясь выудить у друга хоть какой-нибудь ответ. Он даже не помнил, хотелось ли ему когда-нибудь еще слышать голос мазоку настолько сильно, как сейчас.  
Вольфрам перевел взгляд на ладонь Юури, крепко обхватившую его запястье, и попытался выдернуть руку из его хватки. Не преуспев, он буркнул:  
– Отпусти меня.   
Чувствуя иррациональную вспышку гнева от того, насколько несговорчивым оказался Вольфрам, Юури выпалил:  
– Нет! Только после того, как ты поговоришь со мной.  
Их громкая перепалка уже привлекла любопытные взгляды нескольких служанок и охраны. Юури посмотрел на замкнутое лицо Вольфрама и понял, что пока они стоят в коридоре, ничего он не добьется. Поэтому он затащил – не слишком нежно – мазоку обратно в его комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, стратегически встав между нею и Вольфрамом.  
Тот стоял в двух шагах от него, скрестив руки на груди. И по-прежнему не смотрел на Юури.  
– Нам не о чем говорить, – тихо сказал он.  
Сколько Юури ни знал Вольфрама, тот всегда был эмоциональным и громко озвучивал свои мысли и мнения. Единственно, когда он видел Вольфрама таким – тихим и сломленным, – были разы, когда им завладевал Истинный Король или когда дядя Валторана загонял его в угол. Юури решил про себя, что молчаливый Вольфрам ему не нравится. Этот тихий аристократ представлял собой лишь бледную тень его друга, о котором Юури привык заботиться и на которого мог положиться.  
– Объясни, почему ты меня избегаешь – потребовал Юури тоном, не предусматривающим возражений.  
Вольфрам медленно закрыл глаза, словно ответить было мучительно больно. Решившись, Юури шагнул к другу – на что Вольфрам тут же сделал два шага назад, и так до тех пор, пока за ним не оказалась кровать, не оставившая места для отступления.  
– Ты знаешь, почему. – Опять он, этот сломленный голос.  
Но Юури не знал, почему. Действительно не знал.  
– Если ты про ту ночь, то прости, у меня не было выбора...  
Извинения Юури прервал горький смешок Вольфрама.  
– Конечно же, не было. Откуда бы ему у тебя взяться? Ты же Юури, и ты никогда не позволил бы мне мучиться от боли. Ты бы никогда не отказался от возможности спасти меня, даже если для этого пришлось меня трахнуть.  
От такого выбора слов у Юури перехватило дыхание.  
– Вольф...  
– Нет, Юури, теперь ты меня послушай, – Вольфрам не дал ему ни шанса возразить, и Юури, внимательно следивший за другом, заметил, что того немного трясет. Едва заметно, но тем не менее. Из-за гнева или чего-то еще, Юури не мог определить. – Я не виню тебя. Это целиком и полностью моя вина за то, что понадеялся, будто Аниссина сможет мне помочь... В любом случае, это уже не важно. Я завтра уезжаю.  
Юури охватила паника. Он в два быстрых шага преодолел расстояние между ними и схватил Вольфрама за плечи.  
– Что? – сдавленно выкрикнул он, хотя больше всего ему хотелось заорать «Почему? Почему?! Почему?!!» – Куда?   
– В Бильфельд, – незамедлительно ответил Вольфрам. – Дядя уже давно хотел, чтобы я приехал, и у меня кончились объяснения для отказов. Не волнуйся, я разорву помолвку еще до отъезда.  
Юури захлестнуло всепоглощающее желание разбить что-нибудь об стену. И только затем он осознал, что именно ему говорят.  
– И возвращаться ты не собираешься. – Это было утверждение, не вопрос.  
Вольфрам позволил своему молчанию говорить самому за себя, подтверждая подозрения Юури.  
– Нет! – Юури был вне себя от ярости, хотя и пытался этого не показать. Он поражался, как Вольфрам мог так спокойно стоять и говорить такое! Даже не смотреть Юури в глаза, сообщая, что уходит, уходит насовсем. – Я не позволю тебе оставить меня.  
Когда Вольфрам заговорил, у него был напряженный и усталый голос – Юури никогда прежде не слышал в нем столько усталости.  
– Юури, я больше не могу здесь оставаться. И, пожалуйста, не проси меня об этом.  
Только тогда мао осознал, что Вольфрама действительно трясет. Крупной дрожью. И он такой бледный, каким Юури его еще не видел, а под глазами – темные круги, портящие его идеальные черты. Он казался изможденным, осунувшимся, словно сутками не спал – возможно, так оно и было.  
«Он боится», – эхом отозвались в голове слова Конрада.   
И Юури, не раздумывая, заключил мазоку в объятия.  
– Не уходи, – срывающимся голосом попросил Юури, – позволь мне хоть раз побыть эгоистом. Не оставляй меня, Вольф...  
Он услышал, как у Вольфрама сорвалось дыхание и осознал, что рубашка на плече, куда тот утыкается лицом, промокла.  
– Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? – тихо выкрикнул тот.  
Пораженный Юури чуть отодвинулся, не размыкая рук, и устремил взгляд на лицо Вольфрама. У того были мокрые глаза, а по щекам текли слезы. Вольфрам торопливо их стер, но Юури успел заметить, и ему было больно от того, что именно он стал причиной этих слез.  
– Прости, Вольфрам. Не плачь, – это прозвучало жалко, но больше Юури ничего не мог сделать. – Прости меня.  
– Кончай извиняться, – буркнул Вольфрам, отчаянно стараясь выровнять голос, – ты не виноват в том, что ничего не чувствуешь ко мне. Или в том, что я вынудил тебя переспать со мной, – его голос был полон ненависти к самому себе.  
Но Юури ухватил только последнюю фразу. «Или в том, что я вынудил тебя переспать со мной». В животе нехорошо екнуло.  
– Вольфрам, ты ни к чему меня не принуждал. Это я во всем...  
– Нет, это я не оставил тебе выбора. Когда я выпил зелье и начал мучиться от его последствий, у тебя не осталось выбора, кроме как переспать со мной – и тем самым спасти. Я помню все, Юури, до мельчайших подробностей: как умолял трахнуть меня... – Юури густо покраснел. – ...как сильно хотел этого, – голос Вольфрама сорвался. – Это не должно было случиться вот так, но случилось. Я заставил тебя принять такое решение, – Вольфрам впервые встретился с Юури взглядом, и тот прочитал в его изумрудных глазах решимость. – Я сглупил, обратившись за помощью к Аниссине, подумав, что, может, она даст мне зелье, которое сделает меня более привлекательным для тебя. Но даже тут не смог все сделать, как надо! Выпил не из той бутылки – и тебе пришлось со мной переспать.  
Вольфрам на миг замолк, потом продолжил:  
– Но ты все равно сделал это, потому что иного выбора не было. Потому что ты никогда бы себя не простил, если бы со мной что-нибудь случилось. И если я по-прежнему буду здесь, тебе рано или поздно придется вступить в брак без любви: потому что ты знаешь, что я никогда не смогу заключить брачный договор с кем-либо еще, раз все теперь знают, что я спал с мао. Юури, я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать. Я только хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Юури замотал головой. Нет! Все было совсем не так! Вольфрам все поставил с ног на голову! Это Юури стоило бы извиняться, потому что это он стал причиной такой сильной и глубокой боли своего друга. Это он воздвиг между ними мысленные барьеры, когда не смог примириться с тем фактом, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга.  
– Вольф, ты ошибаешься, – твердо произнес он. Теперь все стало кристально ясно, – я счастлив с тобой. Я женюсь на тебе. Я хочу жениться на тебе.  
Вольфрам, ни капли не убежденный, выглядел так, словно не знал, врезать ли Юури или просто сбежать.  
– Прекрати! На самом деле ты так не думаешь, а говоришь только потому, что чувствуешь себя обязанным! – бессвязно нес тот, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий Юури. – Не хочу, чтобы ты женился на мне из жалости!..  
– Вольф, послушай...  
– Нет!!!  
– Да ну тебя!.. – И Юури сделал единственное, что смог придумать, чтобы его утихомирить.  
Поцеловал Вольфрама.  
Сначала поцелуй вышел яростным, до синяков. Юури крепко удерживал мазоку и с силой прижимался губами к его рту, Вольфрам боролся с ним за каждый миллиметр, упираясь кулаками в грудь Юури и отталкивая его прочь. Но тот стоял намертво, откуда-то зная, что если не выдержит, то потеряет друга навсегда. Мир без Вольфрама, как оказалось, пугал больше, чем что либо еще. Без Вольфрама рядом, с его выразительными глазами, прекрасной улыбкой, с его ревностью и неуверенностью в себе, с рисунками и фотографиями Юури, спрятанными в ящике стола. Без Вольфрама, который не делал ничего дурного, всего лишь любил Юури – искренне, глубоко и безоговорочно. И которого он так сильно ранил в самое сердце.  
«Если ты упадешь, я упаду вместе с тобой».  
Он не позволит Вольфраму упасть.  
Медленно, очень-очень медленно Вольфрам перестал сопротивляться. Юури все равно обхватил его руками за пояс, не желая рисковать, если Вольфрам вдруг надумает сбежать. Но заставил себя чуть отстраниться, прервав поцелуй, только чтобы выдохнуть в его губы:  
– Вольфрам, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что одна мысль о том, что ты бросишь меня, пугает меня до одури. Я хочу тебя, ты необходим мне, и я ненавижу себя за то, что причинил тебе столько боли.  
Юури говорил еле слышно, но знал, что Вольфрам слышит каждое его слово:  
– Это правда, что поначалу я не хотел с тобой спать. Но ты ошибаешься, говоря, что у меня не было выбора. Был. Я мог разорвать помолвку и позволить сделать с тобой это кому-нибудь еще. Но я так не поступил. Не смог. И не пожалел об этом. Когда я увидел... – тут у Юури на миг сорвался голос... – Когда я увидел, как тебя ласкает Мурата, я возненавидел себя. А когда услышал, как ты шепчешь мое имя, то потерял всякий контроль над собой. Вольф, это случилось совершенно точно не потому, что мне казалось, будто я обязан выступить твоим спасителем. Я чувствовал, что должен сделать это, потому что влюблен в тебя, и не смог вынести мысль, что ты будешь с кем-то еще. Теперь я хорошо это понимаю.  
Стоило ему это произнести, как Юури прошибло осознанием, что все это – чистая правда. И он знал, что сказал именно то, что нужно, когда посмотрел на Вольфрама и увидел, что в его глаза вернулся прежний зеленый свет.  
– Юури...  
– Вольф, ты простишь меня?  
Вольф долго вглядывался ему в глаза, но, должно быть, нашел там то, что искал, потому что в конце концов на его лице появилась искренняя улыбка.  
– Слабак, – негромко проговорил он, смахивая с глаз непрошеную влагу.  
И это было лучшим прощением, что когда-либо получал Юури.

***

  
– Я ног не чую, – не своим голосом объявил Юури.  
Мурата не удостоил его даже взглядом.  
– Могу тебя заверить, Шибуя, что твои ноги на прежнем месте – между полом и пахом, – он поправил красную орденскую ленту на черном пиджаке Юури.  
Но его организм с чего-то бунтовал так, что Юури себя в жизни так плохо не чувствовал.  
– Наверное, съел что-то не то за завтраком, меня шатает.   
– Ну, это стандартное волненье жениха, – Мурата был неумолим. Но затем окинул Юури веселым взглядом и усмехнулся. – Кто бы мог подумать, что это день когда-нибудь наступит? Ты, и вдруг женишься на парне.  
– Мурата?  
– Да?  
– Заткнись.  
Мудрец засмеялся и похлопал Юури по плечу:  
– Эй, это же день твоей свадьбы! Ты должен быть счастлив!  
– Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, – ответил мао, белый, как простыня.  
– Шибуя, это неблагоразумно с твоей стороны, – на этот раз Мурата предпочел отнестись к этому серьезно. – Выходить замуж в испачканном костюме – не самое вдохновляющая примета, даже если ты мао.  
Юури застонал.  
– Я просто... Мурата, а что если он мне откажет? А что если я захочу ему отказать, когда увижу? – Юури начал нервно грызть пальцы.  
Мурата улыбнулся.  
– Это не случится.  
– А что, если на самом деле он этого не хочет?  
– А ты не хочешь жениться? – Мурата приподнял бровь.  
– Что? Нет! Конечно же, хочу! – запротестовал Юури.  
– Ну, тогда все улажено, верно? Он любит тебя, а ты любишь его. Кто угодно может это подтвердить, – Мурата положил руку на плечо Юури. – Все, что тебе нужно – пройти по проходу и подтвердить это официально.  
Юури выдохнул, его напряженные плечи несколько ослабли.  
– А теперь давай-ка пройдемся по церемонии, – сказал Мурата, отступив на шаг назад и напоследок оглядывая Юури.  
– Я встану рядом с отцом и Конрадом, шафером, – он быстро глянул на Мудреца, но тот поощряюще кивнул, побуждая продолжать. – Затем войдет Грета с зажженной свечой, символизирующей волю Истинного Короля, а за ней Гвендаль, шафер Вольфа, держащий кольца...  
– ...Потом выйдет Вольфрам с Сесилией, и начнется церемония, которую буду вести я, – закончил Мурата, расправляя запутавшуюся золотую кисть, свисающую с плеча Юури. – С этого момента все пойдет само собой, очень легко.  
Мудрец сделал паузу, его очки сверкнули.  
– Ну что?   
– Хотя мне немного жаль, – задумчиво произнес он, на что Юури удивленно поднял брови. – Стоило переспать с твоим женихом, когда у меня был такой шанс.  
– Что?!  
Ответный смех Мураты заставил Юури полностью забыть про все свои прежние тревоги.  
– Мурата Кен!!!  
За секунду до того, как Юури ласково пожал бы смеющемуся другу горло, в дверь раздался тихий стук, и из-за неё выглянул Конрад.  
– Ваше величество, время.  
Юури напомнил себе о необходимости дышать и последовал за Конрадом в главный зал.  
Главный зал был набит битком.  
Юури разглядел Мико и Шори, сидящих в первом ряду. Отец уже ждал его перед приподнятой платформой и выглядел очень гордым. Мико возбужденно замахала ему рукой, на ее лице играла сияющая улыбка, а светло-желтое платье было простым, но очень элегантным, а на отце и Шори были одинаковые темно-синие костюмы. Шори привычно хмурился, но этот его вид ни на секунду Юури не одурачил: он знал, что семья за него рада.  
Юури устремил взгляд на двери в конце зала и принялся ждать. Грета появилась в проеме как раз вовремя, как и было запланировано, и в своем голубом платье была просто великолепна. Ее улыбка сияла куда ярче пламени, которое она несла, и она с большой осторожностью прошла по проходу ровно с той скоростью, которую они отрепетировали много раз до этого.  
Когда Грета дошла до алтаря, то осторожно поставила сверху свечу и подбежала к Юури, чтобы быстро обнять его, и только затем отступила в сторонку.  
Следующим был Гвендаль. На нем был парадный мундир, не привычная униформа, но тоже темно-зеленый. Он передал кольца Мурате и положил тяжелую руку на плечо Юури. На миг все мелкие морщинки на лбу мазоку разгладились, и Юури показалось, что он чуть улыбнулся.  
Юури все же забыл, как дышать, пока ждал следующего.  
И вон наконец он появился.  
Все собравшиеся в зале обернулись как один, когда распахнулись двери, за которыми должны были стоять Шери и Вольфрам.  
Только там никого не было.  
У Юури сердце в пятки ушло. Это конец, у них ничего не вышло, Вольфрам передумал. Решил все же, что Юури – слишком слабак, чтобы заключать с ним брак.  
А потом они вдруг появились в проходе.  
Леди Шери была одета изысканнее, чем когда-либо. Ее вьющиеся светлые локоны свободно ниспадали по спине, и Шери вмиг завладела внимание практически всех мужчин зала своей пышной грудью и обилием не менее пышных драгоценностей. Но Юури смотрел только на светловолосого мазоку рядом с ней.  
Вольфрам был в сливочно-белом, по контрасту с угольно-черным мундиром Юури. Еще это означало, что бывший принц становится членом королевской семьи – этот цвет был закреплен за королевским консортом.  
Юури с первого же момента, как увидел Вольфрама, знал, что тот прекрасен, но сейчас он выглядел просто бесподобно. И дело было вовсе не в белом камзоле или кружевных манжетах, или в облегающих штанах, сшитых словно без единого шва. И уж точно не в ярко-синем камне броши, единственном не-белом предмете, что был на нем, и не в слабом цветочном запахе, доносящимся даже с такого расстояния.  
Попросту говоря, Вольфрам был сногсшибательно прекрасен.  
И он улыбался – по-настоящему улыбался Юури, в его зеленых глазах плясали веселые смешинки.  
Шери запечатлела смачный поцелуй на каждой щеке Юури, прежде чем проследовать на свое место в первом ряду. Грета подбежала к ней и уселась на ей колени.  
– Юури, Вольфрам, пожалуйста, соедините левые руки и посмотрите друг на друга, – попросил Мурата, с широкой улыбкой наблюдая, как пара делает то, что велено.  
– Я думал, ты сбежишь, – тихо сказал Юури, когда Мурата начал церемонию.  
– Я не такой слабак, как некоторые, – мягко ответил Вольф, улыбаясь одними глазами, на что Юури тихонько усмехнулся.  
Гвендаль одел кольца им на пальцы.  
– Берешь ли ты, Шибуя Юури, в свои законные мужья Вольфрама фон Бильфельда и клянешься любить и уважать его в болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности, в горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
Внезапно у Юури перехватило горло. Он нервно сглотнул и сказал:  
– Да.  
Мурата адресовал тот же вопрос Вольфраму:  
– Берешь ли ты, Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, в свои законные мужья Шибую Юури и клянешься любить и уважать его в болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности, в горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
Юури почувствовал, как Вольфрам сжал его руку.  
– Да.  
Расплывшись в улыбке, Мурата поднял голову и обратился к присутствующим:  
– Если кто-нибудь знает причины, по которым эти двое не могут быть связаны браком, пусть скажет сейчас или молчит вечно.  
Юури не настолько доверял себе, чтобы, ожидая худшего, посмотреть на свечу, горящую на столе, вместо этого он сосредоточился на сверкающих изумрудных глазах Вольфрама. Его немного затрясло, и Вольфрам вновь сжал его руку, успокаивая. Мазоку улыбнулся уголком губ, и Юури в очередной раз вспомнил, почему он через все это проходит.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ и в свою очередь стиснул бледную руку.  
– Отныне объявляю вас законными супругами, – разорвал тишину голос Мураты, и когда Юури наконец отвел взгляд от Вольфрама, то увидел на лице Мудреца редкую искреннюю улыбку.  
Свеча продолжала ярко гореть.  
– Можешь поцеловать своего раскрасневшегося мужа, – заявил Мурата, усмехнувшись.  
Прежде чем Юури успел разобраться, кому он это говорит, Вольфрам притянул его ближе и запечатлел на губах свежеиспеченного супруга долгий страстный поцелуй.  
Присутствующие разразились громом аплодисментов, но Юури и Вольфрам их не заметили, затерявшись в собственном счастливом мире на двоих.


End file.
